mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Incas Mob
The Incas Mob was formed be two Whiskers males and ten wild meerkats. Logan and a wild female named Vicky became the dominant pair. However afther a year and a month of dominance, Vicky lost her status to Sherry and died. The group is now led by Logan and Sherry. Dominant Pair When Logan and Orinoco joined the group the dominant female was unknown. Logan became the dominant male and soon it was dicovered that Vicky was the dominant female. Vicky was the dominant female for little over a year then she lost dominance to Sherry. Current Members The Incas have 22 members as of April 2011. Sherry (VICF004) Dominant Female Logan (VWM073) Dominant Male Samson (VICM005) Destiny (VICF012) Eric (VICM013) Vanessa (VICF014) Dallas (VICM015) Jetta (VICF016) Jacob (VICM017) Jerad (VICM018) Anna (VICF020) Ralph (VICM021) Ellen (VUCF022) Tosh (VICM023) Opra (VICF024) London (VICM025) Carol (VICF026) Solomon (VICM027) Fran (VICF028) VICP029 VICP030 VICP031 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Incas. Freddy (VICF001) Jenny (VICF002) Vicky (VICF003) Sherry (VICF004) Samson (VICM005) Lillian (VICF006) William (VICM007) Katie (VICF008) Jose (VICM009) Tilly (VICF010) Logan (VWM073) Orinoco (VWM101) VICM011 Destiny (VICF012) Eric (VICM013) Vanessa (VICF014) Dallas (VICM015) Jetta (VICF016) Jacob (VICM017) Jerad (VICM018) VICM019 Anna (VICF020) Ralpha (VICM021) Ellen (VUCF022) Tosh (VICM023) Opra (VICF024) London (VICM025) VICF026 Solomon (VICM027) Carol (VICF028) VICP029 VICP030 VICP031 History July 2008: Logan and Orinoco joined ten wild meerkats, four adults, three sub-aduts and three juveniles. Logan assumed male dominance. August 2008: Three of the females were pregnant, Vicky, Jenny and Sherry. September 2008: Vicky, Jenny and Sherrly were pregnant. Orinoco went roving. October 2008: Vicky was discovered to be the dominant female. Jenny gave birth but her litter was killed by Vicky who gave birth to VICM011 and Destiny. Sherry aborted. November 2008: Orinoco went roving. One encounter with a wild group. January 2009: VICM011 was predated. Two encounters with a wild group. February 2009: Orinoco and William went roving. One encounter with a wild group. March 2009: Oricoco, William, Freddy and Samson went roving. April 2009: Vicky was pregnant. She evicted Jenny and Sherry. Orinoco and William went roving May 2009: Vicky gave birth to Eric, Vanessa and Dallas. Orinoco and William left the group and formed the Sun Angels June 2009: Freddy, Samson and Jose went roving July 2009: Jenny was pregnant.Vicky aborted. August 2009:'''Jenny gave birth Jetta, Jacob and Jerad. Freddy, Samson and Jose went roving. September 2009: Vicky was pregnant, She evicted Jenny, Sherry and Lillian Jenny and Lillian rejoined the group. '''October 2009: Vicky gave birth VICM019, Anna and Ralph. Sherry overthrew Vicky and became the new dominant female. November 2009: VICM019 was predated. Vicky, Jenny and Lillian were evicted December 2009: Jenny and Lillian rejoined the group. Vicky disappeared. January 2010: Sherry was pregnant. Vicky appreared. One encounter with a wild group. February 2010: Vicky was found dead. Sherry was pregnant. She evicted Jenny and Lillian. One encounter with a wild group. March 2010: Sherry gave birth to Ellen, Tosh and Opra. April 2010: Tilly aborted. Freddy, Samson and Jose went ropving. May 2010: Samson and Eric went roving June 2010: Katie was pregant. Jose was predated. July 2010: Katie aborted. '''August 2010: '''Tilly aborted. Freddy was Last Seen. September 2010: She was pregnant. Jenny, Lillian, Katie and Tilly were evicted and left the group. '''October 2010: '''Sherry gave birth to London, VICF026, Solomon and Carol. '''November 2010: '''Two encounters with a wild mob. '''December 2010: '''Samson, Eric and Ralph went roving. '''Janaury 2011: '''Denstiny aborted. Samson and Eric went roving. '''February 2011: '''VICF026 was predated. Samson went roving. '''March 2011: '''Shelly was pregnant. Desinty, Venessa, Jetta and Anna were evicted. '''April 2011: '''Sherry gave birth to VICP029, VICP030 and VICP032. Category:Meerkat Mobs